Oops!
by She-who-lack-jamz
Summary: This is a Wintershock fic. Darcy Lewis and James "Bucky" Barns. He is quiet and very closed off. Darcy is loud and brash, both are ways of hiding pain and hurt. Maybe opposites do attract. Maybe this is where the healing begins, holding on to you.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes memories are the worse form of torture. They say I'm a traitor. Maybe I am All I know is I did what I was told to do.

~A Wintershock story~

Why Jane insisted on dragging her out of bed at the butt crack of dawn was yet still a mystery deeper then time it's self to Darcy Lewis. Intern extraordinaire and a boss taser welding master of sheer awesome.

She rolled out of bed grumbling something about needing coffee as she shuffled to the kitchen. Jane dashed by all a flurry or some crap with papers fluttering in her wake. Darcy forced her blurry eyes to focus on her friend, "Jane! What the Hell!? It's like way to early for this crap! It's who freaking cares early!" She said crossing her arms over her Yoda printed tank top, "Wait. Why are you all dressed up?"

Jane shot her a long suffering look and pulled their breakfast choice of Champions from her mouth. "Get dressed in something besides.." She waved a hand at Darcy's rather comfy Star Wars pj's, "That." She finished. The brunette rolled her eyes, "Janie come on. What is going on?" She asked grabbing a pop tart from the kitchen area.

Jane sighed trying to make sure she had all the papers she needed, "Darce we were called into a meeting. Something super important. S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't say." Darcy walked back in and leaned against the door jam, "Uh duh Jane. A bunch of super spies. But you would think that they would cover their e-tracks a little better. I have a good guess as to what they found and we are in for a ride." She brushed the crumbs off her face heading to get ready, "Oh and Janie? You might want to bring the files on the Ru-Bick cube of doom."

Jane sighed, "Fine I'll find them you get ready!" Darcy rolled her eyes, "It's on your bathroom counter!" She knew her friend better then anyone. Including that blond hunk of hers.

Soon Darcy stood at the door holding a briefcase full of manila folders which were in turn full of papers. She looked down at her watch and tapped her foot, "Janie come on!" She yelled out. Her friend ran in pulling her auburn hair back into a ponytail, "Darce! Why are you waiting around! Let's go!" She frowned rushing out the door with Darcy on her heels. "Dang Girl is space hunk coming here?" She teased, "Cause you never get that dressed up."

Jane sighed, "Darce seriously? He has a name. Not space hunk, and no he isn't." Darcy broke in, "Dealing with family issues probably. Even gods have Lil bro issues." She smirked and Jane shook her head, "Ohhh Darcy I love you." She gave a wry smile then sighed, "But no. I'm meeting with the head of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Darcy blinked, "Good. Cause Coulson owes me a ipod. Take that back he owes me a iPhone." She said crossing her arms. "Wait he'd probably hand me a shuffle. Yeah. that's going to be handed right back. I'm high maintenance you know." Darcy gave a grin

"Oh yeah SUPER high maintenance. Poptarts, cartoon marathons, obscene amounts of cookies, and Mario Kart." Jane fired back and grinned, "Not get your butt in the car we need to go and I really can't be late since my intern won't stop talking." this earned a roll of Darcy's eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah mom." but she got in the car anyway "Engage!" She called out pointing ahead of them and dropping her voice. Which in turn earned Darcy a eye roll of her own, "Ok. no more Star Trek marathons late into the night."

Darcy crossed her arms and looked out the window, "Well...who watches Sci-fi for the science?"

A/N: Well...I love my Smol babies. Especially Darcy. My little nerd. Ok now down to the "serious stuff" Ok so this is going to be a Bucky/Darcy fic wif alll the cute fluff and lots of feels..or at least I hope. Now this might bump up to a M not for sex or anything though it might be hinted at, at a T level. It would be for Bucky, who let's face it is a assassin, forced to do things and then having it ripped from his memory.

There will be torture, because I like doing that for some weird reason. Then I feel all bad about it later and want to curl up like a burrito, eat chocolate, and rewatch Ouran High school Host Club cause who doesn't need another feels kill. *secretly cheering for season two*

So there is all that. Also I have found the song to go with this fic. I think it kind of goes with both of them. Their styles of music the way it switches. And here it is! - Holding On To You ~ Twenty Øne Pilots.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky slid off his bed, it was another day. As monotonous as the last. His hands gripped the edge of the mattress. One warm and human and the other cold silvery metal. He opened his eyes to look around the rather spartan room. Steve had offered to help make things more like home but Bucky refused, a nagging fear that this would be just like the others, that he would just be used again, then he would be picked apart and thrown back under the ice, only to be prodded awake again at a later date.

Only two decorative things were in the small apartment. One was a framed picture of he and Steve, then one of his mother. He stood running the fingers of his good hand over the edges of the frames that sat on his side table. A sad almost wistful smile worked it's way onto his lips. He headed to the small galley like kitchen making a cup of black coffee and watching the sun slowly rise over the town he know so well and yet so little.

He finished the mug then got ready. The everyday pattern. Pulling a dark black shirt over his toned body, making sure to cover the joint where the arm attached. Dark jeans, a tan jacket, black boots, and a simple dark blue baseball cap finished his everyday wear.

He headed down the hall to a meeting room that was still empty. It should be for a hour or so before everyone was expected to arrive. His dealings with Hydra was seen as valuable, now that the Infinity Stones were the goal of the moment.

Bucky slipped into the room and closed the door behind him the quiet both soothed and unnerved him. He sat down in a chair letting his hands run over the arm rests, it still felt off to touch something and feel with one hand. How long had it been? He struggled to remember before giving up. To long, to many erased memories. He set his head on his now folded arms. The thoughts buzzed in his head.

What was the world like now? Would it accept him? Would anyone accept him? A monster who had destroyed lives?

The door banged open and a loud voice met his ears. Breaking him from his quiet thoughts.

"JAANNNEEE dude..for once we are early!" The bright light flashed on and he jumped nearly out of his skin. This was noth what he had been hoping for. Darcy looked over at him, "Ohhhk. This is new." He was hot...in a rugged kinda way.

Bucky raised his head and met her soft blue eyes, he gritted his jaw and let out a soft sigh. "I'll be goin now." He stood, out of habit he tipped his baseball cap to her. "Ma'am."

Darcy was quiet..for once.

A/N

HA and now they meet. I hope I'm doing well at this. It's a little...difficult to try and write Darcy but I find 2 Broke Girls helps quite a bit. XP

Again. I don't own these guys I just play with them..


End file.
